Peter Pan
by Spongedictator
Summary: Mingyu dan Junhui tidak menyadari kalau orang tua mereka itu kenal baik / HanChul YunJae fan fiction / Kim Mingyu as YunJae's son and Wen Junhui as HanChul's son
1. Chapter 1

******Judul : Peter Pan  
**

**Pengarang : Baby HanChul**

**Cast :**

******. Hangeng **

**. Kim Heechul  
**

**. Jung Yunho  
**

**. Kim Jaejoong**

**. Kim Mingyu as YunJae's son**

**. Wen Junhui as HanChul's son**

a/n: kalo misalkan ada yang tanya kenapa si Kim Mingyu aku pakai jadi sebagai anaknya YunJae karena kemiripan wajahnya yang superrrr mirip sama Yunho dan Jaejoong yang wajahnya dicombine (lebih mirip ke Yunho sih) plus dia adalah rapper dan dancer juga -_- lalu Junhui? jangan ditanya karena dia emang anaknya HanChul *ditoyor*dan semua cast anak-anak di part ini berasal dari Boyband 17 yang sampe sekarang belum debut-debut hahaha

* * *

.

.

.

.

**Tahun 2013**

"CAPEK!" seorang anak laki-laki menyandarkan tubuhnya di depan pintu kamar asrama. Wajahnya terlihat menyedihkan sambil terus tangannya mengelus-elus permukaan pintu dengan sayang, terlihat sungguh berlebihan.

"Hei, hei sampai kapan kau madu disitu? Minggir sana!" anak laki-laki lain yang datang setelahnya segera melepaskan tubuhnya yang menempel begitu erat seperti seekor cicak.

"Pelajaran hari ini benar-benar menyesatkan!" anak laki-laki itu akhirnya terlepas dari daun pintu. Bibirnya menjebi sebal.

"Bukan menyesatkan, tapi menyebalkan, sepertinya kau harus lebih banyak belajar bahasa Korea lagi, Junhui."

"Hah?" Junhui menaikan sebelah alisnya. Rambutnya yang sepanjang bahu ia ikat keatas setengahnya.

"Mungkin kau bisa belajar dari Seokmin atau Jihoon."

"Tapi Mingyu, mereka semua tidak enak! Aku tidak terlalu dekat dengan mereka."

Anak yang dipanggil Mingyu tadi menoleh, kegiatannya membuka kunci pintu kamar asrama terhenti saat Junhui bicara padanya, "Mereka bukan makanan."

"Maksudku, aku tidak terlalu dekat dengan mereka-dan bisakah kau cepat sedikit? Aku rindu kasur." Junhui mencak-mencak sendiri saat terlihat Mingyu yang belum kunjung juga berhasil membuka pintu.

Dalam sekali gerakan Mingyu menoyor kepala Junhui hingga bocah itu sedikit terhuyung, "Hari ini aku jadi penguasa kamar, jadi terserah diriku." Setelah berujar demikian Mingyu memutar handel pintu kemudian mendorongnya ke dalam.

Mereka berdua pun akhirnya berjalan masuk beriringan. Mingyu meletakan tasnya ke atas meja belajar, sedangkan Junhui sendiri melemparkannya entah kemana setelah itu ia membanting tubuhnya ke atas kasur.

"Hei, letakan tasmu yang benar, kalau tidak aku akan membuangnya." Mingyu melemparkan tempat minum entah milik siapa yang berhasil mendarat di kepala Junhui yang saat itu tengah menguap lebar.

"HOAAAM!"

BUAKK!

"Owuhhh!" Junhui menjerit histeris. Ia pun bangkit dengan terburu-buru dari rebahnya, namun sayang sepertinya ia kurang perhitungan karena kepalanya kini justru membentur bagian bawah tempat tidur tingkat yang berada di atasnya kepalanya.

JEDUGG!

"Arrrhhhh!" sekali lagi Junhui menjerit histeris sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya.

"Kau berkali-kali terbentur tempat tidur. Apa selama ini kau lupa kita tertidur di tempat tidur tingkat." Ucap Mingyu sambil melepaskan seragam sekolahnya.

"Itu refleks, jahat sekali sih, kenapa kau melemparku?" tanya Junhui dengan nada merana.

"Aku mau mandi. Jangan masuk sembarangan dan jangan menggangguku. Oke!"

Junhui mengangguk setelah mendengar peringatan dari Mingyu tadi. Detik berikutnya ia mendengar bunyi pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup.

BRAKK!

"Selamat malam!"

Terdengar suara daun pintu terjeblak dengan cukup keras disusul dengan suara teriakan dari ujung sana. Junhui yang hampir terlelap pun melompat bangun mendengar kegaduhan yang disebabkan oleh dua teman sekamarnya itu.

"Oh, Junhui! Coba tebak apa yang kami temukan!"

Junhui bangkit dari ranjangnya lalu kemudian berjalan mendekati Jihoon dan Seokmin yang sudah terduduk di tengah-tengah ruangan.

"Kalian dari mana? Aku tidak melihat kalian lagi sehabis pulang sekolah." Junhui memilih untuk duduk di samping Seokmin.

"Kami habis mencari harta karun. Dan lihat apa yang kami temukan," Jihoon meletakan sebuah album kenangan di tengah-tengah mereka.

Dahi Junhui berkerut setelah melihat benda apa yang ditunjukan olehnya, "Apa ini?"

"Album kenangan." Jawab Seokmin cepat.

"Lalu? Apanya yang harta karun?"

"Segarnya!" terdengar suara pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka disusul dengan keluarnya Mingyu dari dalam sana. Ia pun segera bergegas menuju lemarinya untuk meletakan sesuatu.

"Kami lihat kloningan kalian!" tunjuk Jihoon histeris pada Junhui dan juga Mingyu bergantian.

Junhui yang merasa aneh dengan tingkah anak lelaki di hadapannya pun hanya bisa membuka mulutnya, "Hah?"

"Iya kloningan! Kalian mirip sekali sama dua orang yang ada disini." Seokmin menambahkan dengan tidak kalah antusiasnya.

"Kalian sebenarnya sedang bicara apa sih?" Junhui menggaruk alisnya pelan.

"Sebentar, sebentar, biar aku perlihatkan kepadamu." Jihoon pun dengan cepat menyambar album kenangan itu danhanya dalam sekali gerakan ia membuka beberapa halaman yang menjadi topik pembicaraan mereka kali ini.

"Coba lihat ini." Jihoon meletakan kembali album kenangan itu di tengah-tengah, tangannya menunjuk sebuah foto yang menampakan seorang laki-laki setengah badan yang tengah tersenyum.

Mata Junhui melotot seketika saat melihat gambar orang yang menyerupai dengan-

"WAH! INI MIRIP SEKALI DENGANMU MINGYU!" Junhui menjerit histeris. Merasa agak tidak percaya ia pun mengangkat album itu hingga jarak pandangnya hanya satu senti saja.

"Itu ayahku." Mingyu yang baru datang mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Jihoon.

"Ayahmu?" tanya Jihoon dan Seokmin bersamaan.

"Kalian lupa ya, aku kan pernah bilang kalau kedua orang tuaku pernah bersekolah disini." Mingyu mengambil album kenangan yang tadinya masih setia dipelototi oleh Junhui dengan pelan.

"Jadi itu ayahmu?" tanya Seokmin sekali lagi.

"Ayahmu? Jung Yunho ayahmu? Pantas saja wajah kalian sangat sangat mirip! Kalian itu seperti kloningan!" Jihoon sekali lagi menunjuk sebuah gambar dengan nama Jung Yunho di bawahnya.

Mingyu pun melihat album itu, melihatnya dengan teliti tapi saat tangannya membuka lembar berikutnya matanya tiba-tiba melotot saat melihat sebuah foto anak laki-laki di deretan paling atas, "DIA MIRIP SEKALI DENGANMU!" Mingyu pun sontak menatap Junhui dari atas hingga bawah.

"Huh?" Junhui buru-buru menyambar album kenangan itu dari tangan Mingyu.

"Kim Heechul bukan?" tanya Seokmin sambil melongokan kepalanya, berusaha untuk melihat benda yang tengah dipegang oleh Junhui.

"I-ini ibuku!" Junhui menatap ketiga temannya bergantian, "Benar kata ibu. Dia pernah sekolah disini."

"Hah? Ibu?" Seokmin dan Jihoon yang bingung hanya bisa menunjukan wajah bodoh mereka.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa laki-laki menjadi ibu?" Jihoon menggerak-gerakan tangannya, sepertinya ia ingin memperagakan sesuatu walau sebenarnya hasilnya sangat abstrak.

"Kalian jangan kaget." Mingyu bangkit dari duduknya kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja belajarnya.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Seokmin sambil menolehkan kepalanya.

"Akan kutunjukan sesuatu. Sebentar ya," ucap Mingyu sambil tangannya mencari-cari sesuatu. Setelah beberapa menit ia mencari akhirnya ia menemukannya dan lantas membawanya kehadapan teman-temannya.

Mingyu kembali duduk di tempatnya semula. Ia pun meletakan sebuah album foto miliknya di tengah-tengah mereka, "Ini album foto keluargaku."

Baik Jihoon, Seokmin, dan juga Junhui saling berebut untuk melihat album itu.

"Biar aku saja yang menjelaskan," Mingyu menarik paksa album itu dan kemudian menguasainya. Ia pun membuka lembar pertama.

"Ini ayah dan ibuku." Mingyu menunjuk sebuah foto yang menampakan dua laki-laki dewasa yang tengah tersenyum sambil menggendong seorang bayi.

"Itu kamu?" tanya Junhui.

Mingyu mengangguk, "Ya, aku anak tunggal dari mereka."

"Tunggu! Laki-laki ini mirip sekali dengan orang di album ini juga!" Seokmin menunjuk seorang laki-laki yang terdapat di dalam album Mingyu dan kemudian mengambil kembali album kenangan sekolah mereka. Matanya meneliti tiap foto yang ada disana, "Ah! Ini dia!" ia pun menunjuk sebuah foto yang ada disana.

Mingyu terbahak saat melihatnya, "Itu ibuku. Ibuku Kim Jaejoong."

"Kim Jaejoong? Jadi? Kau lahir dari—tunggu-tunggu aku bingung." Jihoon menggaruk kepalanya yang tiba-tiba saja terasa gatal.

"Biar kujelaskan, ayah dan ibuku itu laki-laki asli. Kalian pasti bertanya kenapa aku bisa lahir kan? Aku anak kandung mereka loh!"

"Kedua orang tuaku mengikuti program khusus bagi gay yang ingin memiliki keturunan." Kali ini Junhui yang bicara dan hal ini sontak membuat Jihoon dan Seokmin mengalihkan pandangannya pada Junhui.

Junhui mengeluarkan dompetnya dan kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalamnya, "Ini foto keluargaku." Ia pun meletakan selembar foto di tengah-tengah mereka.

Jihoon dan Seokmin yang penasaran pun buru-buru mengambil foto itu, "Sama-sama laki-laki!" jerit mereka kaget.

"Dan, dan sebentar, laki-laki ini—" Seokmin menunjuk laki-laki yang tengah menggendong anak kecil di bahunya kemudian menunjuk sebuah foto yang terdapat di album kenangan sekolah mereka, "apakah orang yang sama?"

Junhui terlihat berpikir sebentar, "Oh iya! Ayahku juga pernah bersekolah disini."

"Hangeng, namanya Hangeng kan?!" seru Jihoon. Junhui mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Seokmin yang masih bingung menatap horor kedua temannya, "Ka-kalian itu—"

"Kami bukan, alien, monster ataupun hantu," Mingyu dengan cepat memotong ucapan Seokmin, "Hanya segelintir orang yang mengetahui program itu dan sepertinya orang tuaku dan juga orang tua Junhui salah satu dari segelintir orang itu."

"Wow! Ini kebetulan yang sangat mustahil." Seru Jihoon sambil terus meneliti foto-foto yang ada di hadapannya satu persatu.

"Kebetulan yang sangat sangat mustahil, perbandingannya sekitar satu berbanding satu miliyar." Seokmin memandang Junhui dan juga Mingyu bergantian.

"Errr... Bisa kalian jelaskan tentang program itu—ah, maksudku program anak itu." Jihoon juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti Seokmin, menatap mereka satu persatu.

"Aku harus mulai darimana?" Junhui menggaruk kepalanya.

"Dua orang laki-laki yang saling mencintai dan telah berkomitmen untuk bersama adalah awal dari semuanya. Tentu saja sebuah keluarga tanpa kehadiran anak akan terasa sangat kurang, maka dari itu seorang scientist gila melakukan percobaan ini." Minghyu mulai bercerita.

"Scientist gila?" alis Jihoon terangkat sebelah.

"Aku pernah bertanya pada ibuku kenapa ia bisa lahir ke dunia ini—"

"Ah benar! Waktu itu aku juga pernah diberitahu hal ini dari ibuku." Junhui dengan cepat menimpali perkataan Mingyu barusan.

Mingyu mengangguk, "Ada seorang perempuan yang sedikit sinting melakukan percobaan yang sangat berbahaya."

"Berbahaya? Seberapa berbahayanya?" Seokmin menegakan tubuhnya. Sepertinya ia sangat antusias dengan cerita tentang asal-usul pembuatan kedua temannya ini.

"Jika hal itu menyangkut kode etis manusia, mungkin itu salah satu hal yang berbahaya," Mingyu diam sebentar untuk mencari kata-kata apa yang cocok untuk menjelaskannya, "lalu, aku yakin percobaan ini dulunya menimbulkan suatu pertentangan."

"Karena pada dasarnya laki-laki tidak mungkin akan memiliki keturunan tanpa adanya wanita." Junhui meneruskan ucapan Mingyu.

Mingyu mulai menerangkan tahap-tahapan percobaan gila tersebut. Dimulai dari proses pertama yaitu pencarian donor ovum dan wanita yang besedia meminjamkan rahim untuk pasangan gay yang ingin memiliki keturunan. Selanjutnya ovum disterilkan dan kromosom yang ada di dalamnya dihilangkan. Sperma dari sang uke yang mengandung kromosom X diambil untuk diekstraksi kromosomnya dan dimasukkan ke dalam sel ovum yang telah disiapkan. Selanjutnya, tinggal melakukan fertilisasi ektrenal dengan sperma sang seme kemudian bila sudah berhasil menjadi zigot langsung ditanamkan ke dalam rahim salah satu wanita yang sudah dipilih. Hasilnya, seorang bayi yang memiliki gendari kedua orang tua gay-nya.

"Begitulah ceritanya," Mingyu bernapas lega setelah berhasil menjelaskan semuanya. Ia bahkan bingung sendiri sebenarnya.

Jihoon dan Seokmin menunjukan ekspresi yang sama seperti diawal mula Mingyu bercerita. Mereka berdua masih betah memasang tampang tidak percaya, bingung, heran, dan juga kagum jadi satu dengan mulut yang menganga lebar.

"Ini gila! Ini benar-benar gila, aku baru tahu kalau ada hal-hal semacam itu. WOW ITU BENAR-BENAR HEBAT! walau otakku sedikit tidak mengeti ucapanmu." Jihoon menggeleng-geleng tidak percaya.

"Dan ini kemungkinan satu banding ratusan miliyar! Terlebih lagi ternyata orang tua kalian saling kenal karena satu sekolah, bukan begitu?" tanya Seokmin.

"Mungkin iya, tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan kedua orang tuaku mengenal kedua orang tua Junhui." Jawab Mingyu.

"Benar-benar sulit dipercaya!" Jihoon sepertinya tak henti-hentinya mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

"Aku jadi ingin lihat bagaimana masa lalu kedua orang tua kalian." Seokmin menerawang, mengkhayalkan jika saja orang tua Junhui dan juga Mingyu benar-benar kenal, atau bisa jadi mereka kenal baik, atau mungkin bahkan mereka satu kamar asrama seperti anak-anaknya kini.

"Mungkin kedua orang tua kami satu kamar asrama." Celetuk Junhui dan hal ini berhasil membuat ketiga temannya memandang tak percaya.

"Sepertinya seru sekali!" timpal Jihoon.

-oOo-

.

.

.

.

**Tahun 1993**

"Kau tahu? Tempat tidur atas milik Yunho akan ada penghuninya." Seorang anak lelaki dengan rambut hitam legam pendek berkata serius. Bibirnya yang tampak merah alami maju sedikit, matanya yang besar sedikit menyipit, memberi kesan kalau ia tengah sungguh-sungguh dengan perkataannya ini.

"Kau sudah mengatakannya lebih dari dua puluh kali pagi ini Kim Jaejoong." Heechul, anak lelaki lain yang tengah terduduk di hadapan anak itu membuka lembar berikutnya dari buku yang tengah ia baca sekarang.

"Tapi aku serius!" suara Jaejoong meninggi, yang berhasil membuatnya mendapatkan pukulan telak di kepala menggunakan penggaris besi dari penjaga perpustakaan yang kebetulan tengah melintas di belakangnya.

Heechul mencibir dan tadi sempat juga mengatakan kata selamat pada Jaejoong yang telah dihantam kepalanya.

"Sakit—" Jaejoong mengaduh sambil mengusap kepalanya yang terasa nyeri, "Oh iya dimana Yunho? Biasanya ia selalu bersamamu?"

"Yunho tadi ditawan oleh guru olah raga."

"Yang benar?" mata Jaejoong membulat sempurna.

"Ya, aku yakin dirinya sekarang tengah berkencan dengan bola-bola yang bertebaran disana." Heechul menutup bukunya. Kacamata yang sedari tadi membingkai wajahnya ia lepas, menampakan keindahan dua bola mata bening miliknya.

"Kau tidak membantunya?" Jaejoong mengambil buku yang tadi sempat dibaca oleh Heehul.

"Terima kasih, tapi tidak."

* * *

oke oke bagaimana? bagaimana? ini huahaahaha ini, apakah ini mirip ama drama REPLAY 1997? jujur aja aku gak pernah nonton drama sih -_-

entahlah ini disebut Teaser, Spoiler atau apa hahahhaa!

nah untuk teori kehamilan laki-laki itu berasal dari teori hyung Choi Rin yang HEBAT! Sumpah cetarrrrr banget dan semoga aja nanti ada seorang yang aneh mau menguji cobanya huakakkaakkakaka

Source tentang MPREG:  notes/choi-rin/about-mpreg/243674592439572 (copy ini di halaman facebook)  



	2. Chapter 2

******Judul : Peter Pan  
**

**Pengarang : Baby HanChul / Spongedictator  
**

**Cast :**

******. Hangeng **

**. Kim Heechul  
**

**. Jung Yunho  
**

**. Kim Jaejoong**

**. Kim Mingyu as YunJae's son**

**. Wen Junhui as HanChul's son**

a/n: apa disini bisa dibuat gambar? soalnya aku mau ngasih tahu bagaimana mukanya si Junhui dan Mingyu ini hahahaha sebenernya bingung mau dikasih rate apa, mungkin T aja ya, soalnya bahasanya juga gak terlalu vulgar sekali hahaha~

* * *

**Cerita sebelumnya:**

**Tahun 1993**

"Kau tahu? Tempat tidur atas milik Yunho akan ada penghuninya." Seorang anak lelaki dengan rambut hitam legam pendek berkata serius. Bibirnya yang tampak merah alami maju sedikit, matanya yang besar sedikit menyipit, memberi kesan kalau ia tengah sungguh-sungguh dengan perkataannya ini.

"Kau sudah mengatakannya lebih dari dua puluh kali pagi ini Kim Jaejoong." Heechul, anak lelaki lain yang tengah terduduk di hadapan anak itu membuka lembar berikutnya dari buku yang tengah ia baca sekarang.

"Tapi aku serius!" suara Jaejoong meninggi, yang berhasil membuatnya mendapatkan pukulan telak di kepala menggunakan penggaris besi dari penjaga perpustakaan yang kebetulan tengah melintas di belakangnya.

Heechul mencibir dan tadi sempat juga mengatakan kata selamat pada Jaejoong yang telah dihantam kepalanya.

"Sakit—" Jaejoong mengaduh sambil mengusap kepalanya yang terasa nyeri, "Oh iya dimana Yunho? Biasanya ia selalu bersamamu?"

"Yunho tadi ditawan oleh guru olah raga."

"Yang benar?" mata Jaejoong membulat sempurna.

"Ya, aku yakin dirinya sekarang tengah berkencan dengan bola-bola yang bertebaran disana." Heechul menutup bukunya. Kacamata yang sedari tadi membingkai wajahnya ia lepas, menampakan keindahan dua bola mata bening miliknya.

"Kau tidak membantunya?" Jaejoong mengambil buku yang tadi sempat dibaca oleh Heehul.

"Terima kasih, tapi tidak."

-oOo-

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tahun 1993**

Mata Jaejoong membulat, alisnya terangkat saat ia menyadari buku apa yang tengah dibaca Heechul sedari tadi,"Peterpan?"

Heechul melirik Jaejoong dengan malas, "Aku menemukannya tadi di pojokan rak."Tangannya menunjuk sebuah rak yang berada di deretan belakang.

Jaejoong manggut-manggut paham setelah mendengar penjelasan Heechul. Matanya kembali membaca baris demi baris kalimat hingga beberapa menit berlalu ia masih tenggelam ke dalam imajinasinya sendiri yang tengah membayangkan adegan demi adegan yang kini tergambar rapi di dalam otaknya, mengabaikan Heechul yang tengah tertidur sambil menelungkupkan kepalanya.

"Tinkerbell?" mulut Jaejoong maju sedikit. Ia kemudian mengangkat kepalanya. Saat melihat Heechul yang tengah tertidur, ia pun berusaha untuk membangunkannya.

"Hei, bangun." Jaejoong mengguncang-guncangkan pelan tubuh Heechul.

Heechul menggeliat sambil menepis tangan Jaejoong yang bertengger di mendapat penolakan dahi Jaejoong berkerut. Ia masih belum mau menyerah,sekali lagi ia mencoba membangunkanya.

"Heechullie, bangun!"

"APA?!" sembur Heechul. Suaranya sedikit meninggi menimbulkan bunyi berisik. Untung saja penjaga perpustakaan tidak sedang berada di dekat mereka. Kalau tidak, bisa dipastikan dirinya akan bernasib sama seperti Jaejoong yang kepalanya dipukul telak menggunakan penggaris besi.

"Kau berisik!" Jaejoong berdesis untuk mengingatkan Heechul. Jari telunjuknya ia letakan didepan bibirnya sendiri sambil membungkukan tubuhnya.

Sadar akan tindakannya barusan, Heechul pun ikut membungkukan tubuhnya, "Ada apa?" ia bahkan kini merubah nada bicaranya.

"Apa kita sebaiknya membereskan kamar asrama kita?"

"Huh?" Heechul menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Kau tahukan bagaimana berantakannya kamar kita. Aku takut anak baru nanti tidak betah tinggal disana."

Heechul menegakan tubuhnya tiba-tiba, "Terserah kau saja."

"Oke kita tunggu Yunho." Jaejoong tersenyum sambil kembali melanjutkan aktifitas membacanya yang tadi sempat tertunda.

Keheningan terjadi selama beberapa menit, di saat kedua anak laki-laki itu tenggelam pada kegiatan masing-masing. Heechul yang tampaknya tertidur kembali sedangkan Jaejoong yang masih membaca membuat mereka berdua tak menyadari kedatangan anak laki-laki lain.

"Hei!" dengan tiba-tiba anak laki-laki itu menubrukan dirinya di atas tubuh Heechul hingga berhasil membuat Heechul mengeram marah. Dialah Yunho, anak laki-laki yang sudah ditunggu oleh mereka.

"Brengsek!" umpat Heechul sambil meninju pipi Yunho. Tidak keras memang,namun tetap saja terasa sakit.

Yunho meringis sambil memegangi pipi kirinya, "Sakit sekali."

Jaejoong menutup buku dan kemudian bangkit dari duduknya, "Hei, ayo kita kembali ke kamar. Kita harus menyambut teman baru kita."

Yunho memandang bingung kearah Jaejoong, "Kita? Teman baru?"

Heechul sedikit menempeleng kepala Yunho, berharap kalau anak laki-laki itu sedikit ingat dengan ucapan Jaejoong yang sudah dikatakannya berkali-kali, "Jaejoong sudah mengatakannya lebih dari dua puluh kali, kau tidak ingat?"

Yunho tampak berpikir sebentar. Lama dia dalam posisi seperti itu, hingga akhirnya ia menggebrak meja dengan cukup keras, "Oh iya—"

"JUNG YUNHO!" suara menggelegar dari petugas perpustakaan berhasil membuat ucapan Yunho terputus.

"I-iya maaf," Yunho meletakan kepalanya di atas meja sembari menutupi kepalanya dengan kedua tangan, berjaga-jaga jika sewaktu-waktu sebuah penghapus papan tulis melayang kearahnya.

"Sudah, sudah lebih baik kita kembali, ayo!" Heechul sedikit menyeret Yunho hingga anak itu berdiri.

"Okelah kalau begitu." dengan enteng Yunho merangkul leher Heechul dan kemudian berjalan menyusul Jaejoong yang ternyata telah berjalan terlebih dahulu meninggalkan mereka.

.

.

.

Sesampainya mereka di kamar asrama, Jaejoong pun langsung memerintahkan kedua teman sekamarnya itu untuk membereskan pakaian-pakaian mereka yang berserakan dimana-mana, sedangkan ia sendiri memilih untuk membersihkan sampah-sampah yang mengotori lantai.

"Aku baru sadar kalau kita sejorok ini." Ucap Jaejoong sambil memasukan beberapa sampah bekas makanan di dalam kantong plastik.

"Jae, kapan dia akan datang?" tanya Heechul sambil berjalan melewatinya menuju kamar mandi.

Jaejoong menatap jam dinding yang tertempel di atas meja belajarnya, "Harusnya sih sudah. Yang kudengar ia datang kesini jam lima."

"Jae!" kepala Yunho menyembul dari balik pembatas tempat tidur tingkat yang nantinya akan menjadi ranjang teman baru mereka.

"Apa?" tanya Jaejoong balik tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kau bilang dia orang Cina kan? Dan juga bahasa Koreanya belum lancar." Yunho bergerak turun dari atas ranjang kemudian berjalan mendekati Jaejoong.

"Mungkin iya, tapi kan kita bisa membantunya. Ini, buang ini!" Jaejoong menyerahkan dua kantung plastik berisi sampah ke hadapan Yunho, "Aku mau mandi."

Yunho merengut saat Jaejoong menyuruhnya untuk membuang sampah-sampah tadi. Tapi sebelum ia menyampaikan protesnya, Jaejoong telah lebih dulu mengacungkan jari tengah padanya dengan.

Yunho berdecih, "Cih, dasar mantan preman." Yunho pun dengan berat hati berjalan menuju pintu kamar mereka.

"Aku bisa mendengarmu." Sahut Jaejoong.

"Sial."

Yunho menggerutu sambil terus berjalan kearah pintu. Setelah berada di depan pintu, Yunho yang berniat untuk membuka pintu pun melompat kaget saat tiba-tiba saja terdengar bunyi ketukan pintu dari luar.

"Ya, sebentar." Yunho meletakan dua kantong berisi sampah itu kemudian bergegas membukakan pintu untuk seseorang yang tengah menunggu di luar.

"Siapa—" ucapan Yunho terputus saat matanya menangkap sesosok anak laki-laki yang tengah menggendong tas ransel besar di pundaknya serta sebuah koper berukuran sedang yang tergeletak disampingnya.

"Maaf." Anak laki-laki itu membungkuk.

"Ya? Siapa ya?" selidik Yunho.

Terdengar bunyi derap langkah kaki yang berantakan. Yunho yang masih setia memandangi anak itu pun tak menyadari kedatangan Jaejoong dari arah belakang, sampai tiba-tiba...

BRAKK!

...tubuh Yunho menabrak dinding setelah sebelumnya Jaejoong mendorongnya tanpa sengaja. Jaejoong yang merasa kaget dengan bunyi berisik barusan menolehkan kepalanya kemudian nyengir lebar saat melihat Yunho yang kini menempel mirip cicak.

"Ah Yunho maafkan aku," Jaejoong mengalihkan kembali pandangannya pada anak itu, "kau, jangan-jangan kau anak baru itu ya?"

Tanpa basa-basi lagi Jaejoong dengan cepat menarik tangannya lalu kemudian membawanya untuk masuk ke dalam kamar asrama mereka. Yunho yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa mencibir kesal, sambil memunguti kantung-kantung plastik sampah ia pun kemudian keluar kamar guna melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda.

"Selamat datang! Maaf ya, tidak ada penyambutan khusus." Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya ketika mereka telah sampai di tengah-tengah ruangan.

"Maaf, tapi—" anak itu mencoba untuk bicara namun selalu saja Jaejoong berhasil memotongnya.

"Ah, maaf ya kamarnya berantakan, padahal kami baru saja ingin membersihkannya."

"Tapi—"

"Oh iya taruh saja tasmu itu di sana dulu ya," Jaejoong menunjuk salah satu sudut kamar, "dan untuk tempat tidurmu, kau bisa menggunakan itu." Ia pun menunjuk ranjang kosong di atas tempat tidur tingkat milik Yunho.

Anak itu memandang bingung, "Maaf, aku mau bertanya."

"Huh?" jujur saja Jaejoong sedikit kebingungan dengan ucapan anak itu. Bahasa koreanya begitu buruk dengan pelafalan yang amat jelek.

"Maaf, apa ini kamar Jaejoong, Heechul, dan Yunho?" anak itu berkata lagi.

"Oh! Iya benar! Benar! Jaejoong itu diriku!" Jaejoong terbahak, ia baru mengerti sekarang dengan yang diutarakan anak itu setelah namanya disebut-sebut.

"Siapa?" tiba-tiba saja Heechul keluar dari kamar mandi. Sambil terus mengusapkan handuk ke kepalanya Heechul melangkah menuju lemarinya kemudian berjalan kembali ke arah Jaejoong.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Heechul pada Jaejoong.

"Dia anak baru itu loh!"

"Oh, salam kenal." Ucap Heechul seadanya. Setelah berucap demikian ia lebih memilih untuk melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat tidur.

Anak itu hanya diam saat melihat betapa dinginnya sambutan dari Heechul terhadapnya. Jaejoong yang tahu itu pun tersenyum dan berusaha untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Ah! Namamu siapa? Kau berasal dari Cina ya? Kita bisa berteman! Dan selamat datang!" Jaejoong mengulurkan tangannya, bermaksud untuk berjabat tangan.

Anak itu melongo. Jujur saja ia tidak begitu paham dengan apa yang telah dikatakan oleh Jaejoong barusan. Tapi, untungnya ada beberapa kata yang ia tahu artinya dan terlebih lagi gerak non verbal yang ditunjukan Jaejoong seakan-akan tengah mengajaknya berkenalan, ia pun dengan cepat mengulurkan tangannya, "Hangeng."

"Han—apa?" Jaejoong berusaha mengulang kata yang diucapkan anak itu, tapi sayangnya itu sulit diikuti olehnya.

"Han—oh, maaf, Hankyung."

"Hankyung? Ah! Hankyung, jadi namamu Hankyung. Oke salam kenal!" ucap Jaejoong sambil tersenyum. Mereka berdua pun akhirnya bersalaman.

"Aku bisa membantu untuk membereskan barang-barangmu." Jaejoong meraih tangan Hankyung kemudian mengajak anak laki-laki itu menuju lemarinya.

"Terima kasih Jae," ucap Hankyung pelan.

"Jika kau butuh bantuan apapun kau bisa memintanya padaku, oh iya kenapa kau baru datang? Kudengar kau akan datang jam lima sore, tapi kenapa kau baru datang jam delapan malam?" tanya Jaejoong bertubi-tubi sambil membantu Hankyung untuk menata baju-bajunya.

"Ternyata pesawatku—" Hankyung terdiam sebentar, mencoba mengingat kata-kata bahasa Korea yang ia pelajari.

Jaejoong memandang bingung saat tiba-tiba saja anak itu berhenti, tapi sepertinya ia cepat tanggap dan mengerti apa yang ingin diucapkan oleh Hankyung selanjutnya. Secara mengejutkan, tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong terbahak, "Hahahaha! Oh pesawatmu terlambat?" tebaknya.

Hankyung tersenyum kecil, "Iya, seperti itu."

"Oh, oke-oke, lain kali kau akan kuajarkan bahasa Korea tapi sebagai gantinya kau harus mengajariku bahasa mandarin."

"Aku tidak mau." Ucap Hankyung cepat.

Jaejoong melotot saat mendengar ucapan Hankyung barusan, "Kau tidak mau? Maka kau akan merana disini! Haha!" sebuah pukulan ringan mendarat di bahu Hankyung.

"Sakit!" Hankyung meringis dan bicara dalam bahasa Cina dengan sangat cepat.

Jaejoong yang mendengar hal itu kembali memukulnya, "Hei! Apa yang kaukatakan tadi? Awas ya, kau tidak akan bisa lepas dariku! Hahaha!" ia pun mulai menghujami pukulan ringan pada tubuh Hankyung. Jaejoong hanya berniat untuk bermain bersamanya, tidak lebih.

-oOo-

.

.

.

**Tahun 2013**

"Mingyu, apa kau sudah tidur?" Junhui mengintip dari balik selimutnya saat ia terus saja mendengar bunyi berisik dari ranjang sebelah—tempat tidur tingkat yang di tempati oleh Mingyu.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur." Mingyu membalik tubuhnya menjadi tengkurap kemudian bangun dengan kondisi tubuh yang masih terbungkus selimut.

"Seokmin dan Jihoon sudah tidur ya?" Junhui pun ikut bangun.

"Sepertinya sudah. Ini masih tengah malam. Tapi mataku belum mengantuk sama sekali."

"Mau keluar jalan-jalan?" Junhui turun dari ranjangnya kemudian berjalan menuju ranjang Mingyu dan lantas mendudukan dirinya di sebelah anak itu.

"Ide bagus! Tapi kalau ada penjaga bagaimana?"

"Itu urusan nanti, cepat ambil baju hangatmu, lalu kita jalan-jalan." Junhui bangkit dari duduknya sambil menarik tangan Mingyu untuk mengikutinya.

Diam-diam kedua anak itu berjalan meninggalkan kamar mereka. Keadaan lorong asrama yang sangat sepi sedikit membuat bulu kuduk mereka berdiri. Apalagi hawa dingin dari pendingin ruangan makin memperparah keadaan.

"Sepi sekali." Mingyu mengeratkan jaket yang dikenakannya.

"Lagipula siapa yang mau keluar di tengah malam begini? Ini masih jam satu malam. Kita mau kemana sekarang?" mata Junhui berkeliling, mencari objek yang dapat menarik perhatiannya.

Mendengar pertanyaan Junhui barusan membuat Mingyu menghentikan langkahnya, "Jadi buat apa kita jalan-jalan keluar jika tidak punya tujuan? Lebih baik kembali saja."

"Siapa disana?" terdengar suara berat lelaki dewasa dari kejauhan. Gawat! Kedua anak yakin suara pasti itu suara penjaga.

Junhui yang panik buru-buru meraih tangan Mingyu untuk berlari. Tapi sebelumnya Junhui melepaskan sendal tidur miliknya, begitupun dengan Mingyu. Mereka tidak ingin suara langkah kaki mereka dapat membangunkan seluruh penghuni asrama.

Mereka berdua berlari di sepanjang koridor kemudian menikung ke kanan saat mereka sampai di ujung. Dengan cepat mereka menuruni anak tangga satu persatu menuju lantai dasar. Sesampainya di lantai dasar, mereka berdua berhenti. Saling berpandangan, mereka sepertinya bingung mau ke mana setelah ini mengingat tadi keduanya sempat memeriksa pintu utama asrama yang terkunci.

"Jadi setelah ini, kita mau ke mana?" Tanya Mingyu.

"Ah, itu dia! Aku juga bingung mau ke mana." Junhui menatap Mingyu perlahan, yang ditatap pun balas memandang. Keduanya tersenyum setelah mereka telah mendapatkan ide ke mana mereka setelah ini.

"Apa kau mempunyai pemikiran yang sama Mingyu?" tanya Junhui sambil sedikit menyipitkan matanya.

"Bermain bola sedikit sepertinya tidak terlalu buruk." Dengan sekali tarikan Mingyu menyeret Junhui untuk berlari mengikutinya ke arah lapangan basket _indoor_ yang berada di dalam gedung asrama mereka.

Saat tiba di sana, suasana sepi mencekam dengan penerangan yang benar-benar tidak ada menyapa mereka. Semuanya gelap. Ditambah dengan hawa dingin yang berasal dari pendingin ruangan yang sepertinya lupa dimatikan membuat mereka sedikit takut.

"Seram yah," Mingyu memasukan tangannya yang terasa beku ke dalam kantung jaketnya.

"Lumayan." Junhui meraba dinding ruangan guna, mencari saklar lampu. Setelah ketemu, ia pun bergegas menyalakannya.

"Hei Junhui!" terdengar panggilan dari Mingyu. Junhui menoleh, tapi sesaat kemudian matanya terbelalak saat tiba-tiba saja sebuah bola basket dengan kecepatan kencang melesat kearahnya.

BUAKK!

Junhui jatuh terjengkang setelah bola yang telah dilemparkan oleh Mingyu tadi menghantam telak wajahnya. Mingyu yang panik buru-buru berlari ke arahnya.

"Junhui! Junhui kau tidak apa-apa?" Mingyu berusaha membangunkan Junhui yang pingsan dengan darah segar sedikit mengalir dari hidungnya.

"Heeeee, dia pingsan, apa yang harus kulakukan?" Mingyu menatap sekeliling, berharap siapa saja bisa menolongnya. Namun harapannya sepertinya sia-sia karena siapa juga yang malam-malam begini masih berkeliaran disini?

Mingyu menatap nelangsa, "Ah, bagaimana ini?"

"Junhui, Junhui bangun, ayolah bangun!" Mingyu menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi Junhui, siapa tahu saja anak itu akan membuka matanya. Namun sepertinya tidak! Berapa kali pun Mingyu menepuknya ia tetap saja belum sadar.

"Ah, Junhui,j angan menakutiku! Bangun ayo cepat! Aku takut!" Mingyu mulai menggoyangkan tubuh Junhui.

"Kalau kau tidak bangun akan kucium nih!" Mingyu membatu saat ia sadar dengan kata-kata yang baru saja ia ucapkan. Sejenak ia menatap wajah Junhui yang tepat berada di bawahnya. Masih dengan kesadaran penuh Mingyu mempertipis jarak antara mereka.

Hembusan napas Junhui yang teratur mulai menerpa indra perabanya. Makin dekat dan sangat dekat hingga kini jarak antara mereka hanya satu jari saja. Sambil memejamkan mata Mingyu mulai menempelkan bibirnya tepat di atas bibir Junhui. Tapi sepertinya nasib baik belum mau berpihak kepadanya, karena kini tiba-tiba saja Junhui membuka mata.

Dengan gerakan super refleks yang datang tiba-tiba, Junhui meninju wajah Mingyu hingga berhasil membuat anak itu terpental kebelakang. Junhui dengan cepat bangun dari rebahnya, matanya mendelik kesal kearah Mingyu yang kini tengah meringis menutupi hidung serta mulutnya menggunakan kedua tangannya.

"Aduuuuuuuh!" Mingyu mengaduh sakit sambil menungging. Junhui yang baru sadar atas tindakannya buru-buru menghampiri Mingyu.

"Mingyu, maafkan aku ya, aku tidak sengaja!" Junhui membantu Mingyu untuk duduk. Ia kemudian berusaha melepaskan tangan yang menutupi sebagian wajah anak itu.

"Maaf ya Mingyu, aku tidak sengaja." Junhui terlihat begitu menyesal setelah melihat ujung bibir Mingyu yang maju dan bengkak serta darah yang mengalir dari kedua lubang hidung anak itu. "Kau jadi terlihat jelek sekali, maaf ya."

Mingyu menjebi, "Tanggung jawab ya!"

"Iya saat sekolah aku akan menyiapkan masker untukmu. Wajahmu itu harus segera ditutupi agar tidak terlihat memalukan jika berjalan bersamaku." Junhui menghapus jejak darah yang masih mengalir di hidung anak itu menggunakan bajunya sendiri.

"Ini salahmu sendiri tahu! Kenapa kau berbuat mesum?" Junhui menoyor mesra kening Mingyu yang masih menjebi.

"Aku tadi kelepasan,"

"Lain kali akuakan menendang selangkanganmu jika kau berbuat seperti itu lagi."

Mingyu menatap horor sambil berusha menutupi daerah pribadinya menggunakan kedua tangan, "Ah! Jangan! Itu-itu berbahaya sekali Jun!"

"Ya sudah lebih baik kita kembali, kau benar-benar harus memakai masker besok." Dan setelahnya Junhui tertawa terpingkal-pingkal saat matanya tak sengaja melihat kembali bibir Mingyu yang membengkak.

-oOo-

.

.

.

"Yun, aku kangen Mingyu."

"Dia sudah besar, lagi pula ia baru tiga bulan tinggal di asrama. Lupakan saja. Sekarang mari kita lanjutkan kegiatan kita."

"JUNG YUNHO!"

DUKK! BRAKK!

"Auwh!" seorang lelaki dewasa terjatuh dengan begitu mengenaskan dari atas tempat tidurnya setelah sebelumnya seseorang yang juga menghuni atas ranjangnya menendangnya.

"Kenapa kau menendangku sih?" Yunho, nama lelaki itu, memelas sambil meraba bokongnya yang sedikit nyeri.

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah kepala menyembul dari atas ranjang, "Rasakan! Kau itu kenapa selalu cemburu dengan anakmu sendiri sih?"

"Joongie sayang, aku tidak cemburu, aku hanya sedikit—yah, sedikit merasa kesal karena—" ucapannya sengaja ia hentikan karena dirinya kini tengah mencoba bangkit dari jatuhnya kemudian kembali naik ke atas ranjang.

"Karena apa?"

"Karena kalian berdua terkadang sama tingkahnya, membuatku sedikit pusing jika kalian mulai merajuk," tanpa disadari oleh Jaejoong, Yunho sudah menindihnya dan mengurungnya dalam kungkungan kedua tangannya.

Jaejoong berdecih sebal, "Ck! Itu masalah sepele tuan Jung. Dia anakmu—"

"Kau salah nyonya Jung, dia anak kita." Yunho sengaja menyambar ucapan Jaejoong barusan, berusaha meralat perkataanya tadi.

"Berhenti memanggilku nyonya!" tanpa perasaan Jaejoong memukul kepala lelaki yang tengah menindihnya kini.

"Sakit! Kenapa kau senang sekali memukul kepalaku sih?" Yunho menjatuhkan tubuhnya tepat di samping Jaejoong. Sambil tidur terlentang sebelah tangannya merayap ke belakang tengkuk Jaejoong, memerintahnya untuk menggunakan tangannya sebagai bantal.

Jaejoong yang mengerti dengan sikap Yunho pun membalik tubuhnya menghadap Yunho serta menggunakan tangan lelaki itu sebagai alas kepalanya. "Yun, Mingyu sudah sangat besar."

Yunho menoleh, "Kenapa? Kau mau bercinta sekarang? Oke, aku siap jika kau mau meminta adik untuknya."

"Bukan begitu bodoh! Aku tak mungkin bisa hamil begitu saja. Ini bukan fiksi." Jaejoong menoyor mesra kepala Yunho membuat lelaki itu memegangi keningnya.

"Kau seperti Heechul saja yang selalu menoyor kepalaku." Ucap Yunho tak terima.

Jaejoong bangkit dari rebahnya kemudian merangkak naik ke atas badan Yunho lalu menindihnya, "Bicara soal Heechullie, sudah dua puluh tahun berlalu bukan? Sudah lama sekali ya tuan Jung?"

"Sangat lama, semenjak pesta kelulusan sekolah." Yunho menarik wajah lelaki yang nota benenya telah sah menjadi istrinya sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu kemudian membawanya pada ciuman panjang dan bergairah.

Namun beberapa menit kemudian Jaejoong memutus ciuman itu secara sepihak, "Kau benar-benar kehilangan jejak mereka? Maksudku, kau tidak berusaha mencari mereka?"

Yunho mengerutkan dahinya, sepertinya ia menangkap maksud lain dari ucapan 'istrinya' itu, "Apa yang kau maksud mencari disini adalah Hankyung?"

Mata Jaejoong membulat seketika namun ekspresi kagetnya itu buru-buru ia hilangkan, "Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu?"

"Tidak, lupakan saja, ayo kita tidur. Ini sudah sangat malam dan aku yakin Mingyu juga sudah tidur dalam asramanya." Yunho menurunkan tubuh Jaejoong dari atas tubuhnya sendiri kemudian menyelimutinya, setelahnya ia memberikan kecupan selamat malam di kening 'istrinya'.

"Selamat malam." Tanpa bicara lagi Yunho merubah posisi tidurnya. Membelakangi Jaejoong.

"Yun, kau marah?" Jaejoong berusaha membalik tubuh Yunho, jujur saja ia benar-benar tidak suka saat suaminya itu tidur memunggunginya. Namun sepertinya Yunho bersikukuh dengan pendiriannya, hingga ia tetap saja bergeming.

"Tidak, tidurlah Jae, ini sudah larut."

"Tidak sebelum kau membalik tubuhmu." Jaejoong masih berusaha membujuk Yunho. Ia yakin sekali laki-laki itu marah kepadanya.

Merasa tak ada pergerakan sama sekali, akhirnya Jaejoong menyerah. Sambil menarik napas panjang akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Yunho kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya pada punggung 'suaminya'. Sedikit bergerak, Jaejoong mencari kenyamanan dan kehangatan disana.

"Selamat malam." Ucap Jaejoong pelan sambil mengecup sekali punggung kokoh Yunho yang tampaknya sudah tertidur pulas.

-oOo-

.

.

.

Suasana kamar yang dingin ditambah dengan sangat sedikitnya cahaya yang ada sama sekali tidak membuat dua orang berjenis kelamin sama yang kini tengah melakukan aktifitas bergairah menghentikan kegiatan mereka. Justru di saat seperti ini gairah mereka semakin tinggi mencapai puncak.

Bermenit-menit berlalu suara desahan serta erangan akhirnya berhenti di saat keduanya mengerang panjang pasca pelepasan hebat yang mereka rasakan. Mereka berdua kini tengah meresapi sisa-sisa kegiatan intim mereka yang pasti akan selalu terasa sangat menakjubkan

"Hei, apa kau tahu?" seorang lelaki berambut hitam lebat berponi dengan bibir kemerahan yang terengah menyandarkan tubuh polosnya pada dada bidang seorang lelaki lain yang tengah memeluknya erat.

"Hmm? Ada apa Heechullie sayang? Kau ingin lagi?"

Heechul, nama lelaki itu memukul tangan yang tengah memeluknya posesif, "Hilangkan otak mesum itu tuan Han!"

Hangeng terkekeh, "Ia maafkan aku, ada apa sayang?"

"Aku kangen Junhui, apa yang ia lakukan sekarang ya?"

Hangeng membalik tubuh Heechul hingga kini 'istrinya' itu tidur menghadap kearahnya, "Kau ingat Junhui umur berapa? Lagi pula ia baru beberapa bulan tinggal di asrama."

"Tapi baby Jun selama ini tak pernah jauh dariku." Heechul merajuk manja. Hal-hal seperti inilah yang membuat Hangeng 'suaminya' selalu luluh dan akan selalu menuruti semua keinginannya.

"Aku yakin dia baik-baik saja, oke sekarang lebih baik kau tidur ini sudah larut." Hangeng tersenyum sambil sesekali tangannya tergerak merapikan helai demi helai rambut Heechul yang menutupi wajah 'istrinya'.

"Sudah hampir dua puluh tahun bukan?"

"Maksudmu?" Hangeng membuka matanya. Ia kira tadi Heechul sudah tertidur saat dirinya membelai kepalanya, maka dari itu ia pun juga ikut memejamkan mata. Tapi ternyata tidak.

"Kita, ah maksudku—" Heechul terdiam sebentar, berusaha mencari kata-kata yang cocok untuk bisa mengutarakan maksudnya.

"Mereka kan? Aku sudah tahu sayang."

"Kau sudah tahu?" mata Heechul membulat seketika.

"Tahu semuanya."

"Semuanya? Bahkan kejadian itu—"

Hangeng tersenyum lembut kemudian mendekap erat tubuh polos Heechul dalam kungkungannya, "Sudahlah, lupakan saja. Itu hanya masa lalu. Kita lebih baik tidur, kau pasti lelah, kan?"

Heechul mengangguk pelan, "Baiklah. Selamat malam."

"Selamat malam Princess Wehee."

PLAKK!

Heechul berhasil mendaratkan pukulan telak di kepala Hangeng hingga berhasil membuat laki-laki itu menjerit keras.

"Sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku begitu!" Heechul berusaha melepaskan kedua lengan Hangeng yang masih betah bersarang di pinggangnya.

"Hei, hei," Hangeng terkekeh saat melihat kelakuan 'istrinya', "baik, baik, maafkan aku, haha! Aku tidakakan memanggilmu seperti itu lagi."

Heechul berhenti bergerak, "Awas saja jika nama itu terlontar dari mulutmu lagi."

"Huh? Kau mau apa memangnya?" Hangeng menaikan sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Kau akan kukebiri paksa!"

Hangeng terbahak saat mendengar ancaman Heechul, "Baik, baik maafkan aku, ayo kita tidur. Besok harus bangun pagi bukan?" Ia pun kembali membawa Heechul dalam dekapannya hingga tak sadar mereka berdua telah larut dalam alam mimpi.


End file.
